


Wedding Day

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, meaning fuck canon I guess, this was written for a timeline in a roleplay, totally ignoring the fact that Natasha can't have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Pepper Potts finally get married. She always envisioned a small, intimate ceremony. That all flew out the window when she ended up with one of the richest men in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumbr prompt asking for a drabble with Pepper's thoughts on her wedding day. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

“Virginia? _Virginia_ , are you listening to me?!”

Pepper’s light blue eyes suddenly snap into focus, registering her mother’s sharp and shrill voice. “Hm? Oh, uh, sorry Mom…” she mumbles, sighing again as she feels her mother yanking the zipper up on the back of her wedding dress. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when the zipper slides home and the white garment she bought four months ago still fits. 

“As I was _saying_ ,” Mrs. Potts quips at her daughter, leading her to the chair of the vanity after she checks her gown over. “He couldn’t wait until _after_ the wedding to knock you up? For goodness _sakes_ , Virginia stop _slouching_!” Pepper sighs heavily, straightening out her back and letting her mother start doing her hair. 

This is her typical mother. Plus the fact that Pepper was three months pregnant and the elder lady hates her groom… she’s fuming and now Pepper’s getting an earful. But she’s tuning it out. All she can think about is her vows. Tony had insisted they write their own so she was making mental corrections to hers as her mother tugged and brushed her long strawberry blonde hair into the hairstyle her mother saw fit. 

Natasha, her maid of honor, comes in shortly after Mrs. Potts finishes putting the diamond-studded hair accessories exactly where she wants them (Pepper knows she doesn’t get a say). “You almost ready?” Natasha asks, sitting next to her friend.

“I feel sick,” Pepper mutters, and her friend rubs her back.

“Nerves or baby?” she asks.

“A little bit of both… you look worse off than me, though,” Pepper replies, smiling over at her.

They’ve switched places. Six months ago Natasha and Clint got married, and she remembers sitting with the female assassin - who had been two months pregnant at the time - trying to calm her down.

“Yeah, well, when junior gets here you’re never going to sleep again.”

“Did you get Katalina to sleep now?” Pepper asks, and Natasha nods.

“Yeah, hopefully she won’t be screaming through the wedding. The reception, I don’t make any promises,” she smiles and Pepper’s mother interrupts them. “Makeup, Virginia! Come on, we only have ten more minutes!” 

-

When she was a little girl, Pepper always dreamed about what kind of wedding she’d have. It was a stereotypical daydream every girl has. On a beach in Hawaii, or in a small church with her family and friends. 

She never even entertained the idea that she would be marrying one of the most rich and powerful men in the world and her wedding would be a media event. 

There were so many people. So many. Tens of thousands. They had rented out the largest church in New York and it was crammed to the gills with family (mostly Pepper’s), the Avengers and their families, the entirety of SHIELD (Tony had insisted), and then everyone who worked for Stark Industries. And, of course since Tony’s ego wasn’t huge enough, every media venue with a video camera. 

Now she definitely felt sick.

“Ignore everything but Tony,” Natasha mutters to her before striding gracefully over to stand in the front with Pepper’s other bridesmaids. Her heart’s racing now, and her throat’s dry, and she almost jumps ten feet in the air when her father takes her hair with a warm smile. “You look beautiful, Ginny,” he says to her quietly, and she smiles, linking arms with her father when the music begins.

All eyes are on her as she walks toward the altar - towards Tony - who looks so handsome in his tuxedo. He had wanted to get married in his Iron Man suit but Pepper had firmly told him no. She was glad she listened to her… for once. Bruce, Steve, and Clint are standing with Tony, all looking very nice in their suits as well. On her side there’s Natasha, Jane, Sharon, and Betty all wearing matching lavender dresses. So far, everything’s perfect.

Mr. Potts and Pepper get to the altar and he kisses her on the cheek, and the priest asks Mr. Potts, “Who gives this bride in marriage?” He smiles, tears in his eyes. “Her mother and I do.” He offers Tony her hand from his, and Pepper can’t help but turn and kiss her father’s cheek and whisper an “I love you” before she takes her place at the altar with Tony.

The rest of the wedding goes by in a blur. The whole time Pepper’s stomach is doing somersaults and she’s worried about stumbling over her vows but she doesn’t. And Tony being Tony, he kind of does but it’s in that enduring Tony Stark fashion. Then they put their rings on each other’s fingers and Pepper’s all but full out crying at this point. This is all she ever wanted. It just took her until right now to realise it. 

Then all of a sudden Tony’s lifting her veil and kisses her so passionately it almost takes her breath away. The priest pronounces them married and everyone is applauding. It’s deafening. And it still feels like a dream. 

It isn’t until Betty posts photos from the ceremony and reception on facebook the Monday after and when her 2 o’clock appointment comes and calls her “Mrs. Stark” that Pepper finally accepts that yes, she is married.

“It’s still Ms. Potts,” she corrects, standing up to greet her client with a warm handshake. “Mrs. Stark just doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.”


End file.
